The Fallen Dark Knight
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: A routine chase between Batman and Catwoman leads to something unexpected . . .


Title: "The Fallen Dark Knight"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A routine chase between Batman and Catwoman leads to something unexpected . . .  
Disclaimer: Bruce "Batman" Wayne and Selina "Catwoman" Kyle are © & TM DC Comics and are used without permission. All other characters and everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction.

Police sirens blazed below, their blue lights lighting the dark streets of the city. "Give it up, Catwoman!" Batman called again, his voice firm though with just the tiniest notch of what she had come to know was his hidden concern for her.

She pulled herself to another rooftop and then shot off her grappling hook again as she returned the same words she had so many times before: "Neverrrr, Batman!"

Just as he arrived on the rooftop, she left again, sailing through the air and passing several more buildings. "You can't escape this time, Catwoman!" he called again as he continued to follow her in swift pursuit.

She licked her lips as she called seductively back to him, "You say that every time, Bats, and every time you're wrong!"

"Not every time!" he argued.

"Every time that matters!" she responded without hesitation as she landed again and shot off her grappling hook once more. She knew she should find a way to lose him, but she was enjoying their game too much that night to let the fun end so soon. He landed behind her, and she turned to smile beguilingly at him.

His heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him, and he drew closer to the beauty that the full moon cloaked in its silvery light before him, as if tempting him to reach out and try to grasp her with his gloved fingers only to find her gone again before he could. Slowly, he reached out a hand as he commanded, "Give me the money, Catwoman."

"Neverrrr," she protested in a seductive purr that threatened to melt him on the spot. Holding her loot even closer to her bosom, she backed up, and terror filled his face as she came too close to the ledge.

"Don't!" Batman cried out even as Catwoman calmly stepped off of the building. He ran to the side and looked down only to find that she had already hooked her grappling cable and was flying away again. He started to follow her but froze in terror, his blue eyes shooting wide behind his cowl, as he saw her cable begin to break. Swiftly, the Dark Knight threw out his own Bathook and began to drop.

Catwoman's cable broke, and she began to plummet toward the pavement far below long before Batman even began to near her again. Her eyes met his as she fell. She wanted to cry out but could not find her voice. His terror grew when he witnessed the fear in her emerald eyes, and he dropped faster than he ever had before. He was not coming fast enough, she thought frantically as she saw her forbidden love trying valiantly to reach her, and she clawed madly at the air, desperately trying to slow her descent. The bags of money slipped from her, and a panicked mew broke from her lips as she felt the heat of the pavement rushing up at her. She tried to memorize his sexy eyes and handsome face before finally shutting her eyes as she braced herself for the end.

Mere seconds before it would have been too late, strong arms caught her. Her arms went instinctively around his neck as he swung them into a dark, abandoned alley. Releasing his Batcable, Batman's free hand rose to softly stroke her cheek. Her eyes opened, and she smiled as she looked up into his scared face and worried eyes. There was no need for words between the two for they read each other perfectly without either making a single sound.

His mouth lowered towards hers, and hers welcomed his. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouths, sparking a passionate duel. They clung to each other in mad passion, their heated bodies pressing tightly together despite their leather costumes. Slowly and reluctantly, when their lungs finally forced them to break apart for burning need of oxygen, they continued to stare lovingly into each others' eyes. It was Catwoman who eventually broke the silence. "So I suppose you're going to try to take me in now?" she asked him softly, her eyes searching his.

"Not tonight," was his throaty reply. He knew he should, but he found that he could not even as he set her on her feet. It took every last inch of his will to walk away from her, but even then he was forced to finally accept that she was the only criminal who he would never again be able to put back behind bars. Though she had been the one who had been falling, it was he who had truly fallen. He knew that he would never be able to climb back up again out of the prison others called love, but what scared the Batman was that he also knew, in his heart of hearts, that he never wanted to.

**The End**


End file.
